(not) Perfect Man
by rin k07
Summary: Keabsurd-an Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai di mata para gadisnya / Oneshoot / SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno


**(Not) Perfect Man**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **T**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

-Happy read!-

Suara teriakkan para mahasiswi memenuhi penjuru kantin di Konoha University. Bukan. Bukan karena teriakkan kelaparan karena harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan dan minuman yang mereka inginkan. Melainkan teriakkan histeris para _fangirl_ dari lima sosok yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Universitas'. Lima pemuda berparas di atas rata-rata tampak memasuki area kantin. Sepertinya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kelas mereka pagi ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven dengan model mencuat di bagian belakangnya, beriris onyx, berkulit putih yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya, dan senantiasa menampilkan raut wajah datar miliknya. Salah satu pangeran dari fakultas ekonomi.

Yang kedua, Uzumaki Naruto. Pangeran dari fakultas ekonomi. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik, beriris _shappire blue_ , dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, dan berkulit tan. Jangan lupakan sifatnya yang ceria dan sangat _hyperactive_.

Selanjutnya, Shimura Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat seperti mayat hidup, berambut hitam klimis, dengan iris onyx, dan selalu menampilkan senyuman anehnya. Pangeran dari fakultas seni.

Kemudian Hyuuga Neji. Satu-satunya pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat di bagian ujungnya, kulit putih berpadu dengan iris lavender, dan selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar. Pangeran dari fakultas ekonomi, berada satu tingkat di atas Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dan yang terakhir, Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir menyerupai buah nanas, dengan iris cokelat yang selalu tampak sayu, dan senantiasa menunjukkan wajah mengantuk dan malasnya. Pangeran dari fakultas teknik.

Ya, itulah identitas para 'Pangeran Universitas' dari Konoha University. Lima pemuda yang saat ini tengah menghampiri meja kantin dimana terdapat lima gadis cantik yang sudah menempatinya.

"Hinata- _hime~_ " panggil Naruto pada gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo, dengan iris lavender yang tampak teduh.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ," balas gadis itu, Hinata.

"Kalian sudah memesan?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua dengan iris cokelat bernama Tenten.

"Hn. Sudah," jawab Neji.

"Hmm, baguslah. Sai- _koi_ , kenapa semalam tidak membalas pesanku?!" todong gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya _ponytail_ dan beriris _aquamarine_ kepada kekasih pucatnya.

"Ah, maaf, Ino- _koi_. Aku tidak memeriksa ponsel sejak semalam," jawab Sai dengan senyum aneh yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Huh, kebiasaan!"

"Tenten, hari ini kau jadi ke toko buku?" Tanya gadis pirang berkuncir empat dengan iris tale tajamnya.

"Hmm, tentu. _Deadline_ -nya hanya tiga hari, jadi kita harus mendapatkan buku itu hari ini juga, agar besok sudah bisa dikerjakan," jawab Tenten menanggapi pertanyaan Temari―teman satu jurusannya.

"Tak apa kan kalau kau pergi sendiri? Aku harus ke perpustakaan hari ini, untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Asuma- _sensei_ ," ujar Temari tak enak hati karena harus membiarkan Tenten mencari buku untuk tugas kelompok mereka sendirian.

"Tak masalah. Kau tenang saja."

"Terang saja tak masalah. Kan ada Neji," goda Ino.

"Hmm, kau tenang saja Temari. Ada Neji yang selalu siap menemani Tenten kemanapun," kali ini kalimat godaan terlontar dari mulut gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan warna yang unik―merah muda―dan memiliki manik emerald.

"Ka-kalian ini, se-senang sekali menggoda Tenten- _chan_ ," ujar Hinata tersenyum maklum atas sifat jahil kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian sepertinya minta kupukul eh, Sakura, Ino?!" ancam Tenten.

"Lho? Memang apanya yang salah? Iya kan, _Pig_?" ucap Sakura.

"Hmm hmm..Neji pasti akan mengantarmu kemanapun benarkan, Neji?" sambung Ino meminta jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hn."

"Tuh kan! Neji saja sudah meng'iya'kan. Sudahlah, tak perlu malu seperti itu, Tenten," Ino kembali melanjutkan godaannya setelah mendengar jawaban―atau gumaman lebih tepatnya―dari Neji.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kalian," ujar Tenten pasrah. Sekilas semburat merah bersarang di wajah manisnya.

Mendengar jawaban pasrah dari Tenten membuat Sakura dan Ino (yang omong-omong mendapatkan julukkan sebagai duo jahil dari para sahabat dan kekasih mereka sendiri) tertawa puas bahkan sampai ber- _high five_ ria. Dan tawa keduanya turut mengundang tawa yang lainnya.

 **Sakura PoV**

Ukh. Jangan lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ ~" lenguhku.

Oh, tidak. Kumohon jangan lagi Sasuke- _kun_. Atau setidaknya jangan melakukan hal aneh itu untuk hari ini!

Yeah, Sasuke- _kun_ itu sangat tampan, memiliki tubuh yang atletis, otak yang cerdas, pokoknya keren banget deh. Makanya aku tak menyangkal jika dia memiliki banyak _fansgirl_. Bahkan para gadis di kampusku memasukkannya sebagai salah satu 'Pangeran Universitas', yang mana artinya dia memang diakui memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata. Yah, aku pun mengakuinya, dulu. Tolong di garis bawahi, **dulu**.

Sekarang? Yah, memang ketampanannya tetap sama. Tapi setelah aku mengetahui sifat aslinya, dan kelakuan anehnya. Aku jadi sangsi kalau dirinya pantas untuk dijajarkan sebagai seorang pangeran―dimana pangeran harusnya memiliki kesempurnaan bukan?

Kalau saja para gadis itu mengenalnya lebih jauh, aku yakin mereka akan mencopot jabatan pangeran itu dari Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana tidak? Apa ada pangeran semesum Sasuke- _kun_? Yah, kalian tidak salah dengar. Sasuke- _kun_ itu aslinya sangat mesum. Aku berani mengatakannya, karena aku sudah mengalaminya selama dua tahun. Bayangkan, dua tahun! Lumayan lama bukan?

Coba kalian lihat! Bisa-bisanya dia memelukku dari belakang dan menjilat cuping telingaku disaat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Apa dia tidak tahu, kalau tugas ini harus kuselesaikan hari ini juga untuk dikumpulkan besok? Dan yang dilakukannya barusan sangat mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Emh~" lenguhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ , hentikan!" ujarku seyara mendorongnya perlahan dengan sikuku.

"Baiklah."

Oh, tidak. Ya ya ya, dia memang berhenti menjilat cuping telingaku. Tapi saat ini dia malah menelusupkan tangannya ke balik bajuku dan mulai meraba perutku!

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Sasuke- _kun_!" ujarku menatapnya tajam.

Sepertinya tatapan medusaku lumayan ampuh untuk menghentikan kelakuan mesumnya itu. Ohohoho.

Akhirnya aku bisa tenang mengerjakan tugasku. Begini kan lebih enak. Dari pada kau terus menggodaku seperti itu, lebih baik kau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas ini. Dasar Sasuke- _kun_.

Yeah, aku datang ke rumahnya bukan hanya untuk berduaan dengannya, asal kalian tahu. Aku datang ke sini agar bisa diajarkan olehnya jika ada yang tidak kumengerti. Biar bagaimanapun, kekasih mesumku ini berotak cerdas, tahu.

 _Hell no_! A-apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau memulainya lagi Sasuke- _kun_?!

"Sasuke- _kun_! Tolong jangan sekarang! Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku hari ini, karena besok harus dikumpulkan. Kalau tidak, Tsunade- _sensei_ pasti akan menghukumku. Daripada menggangguku seperti itu, lebih baik kau membantuku mengerjakannya, Sasuke- _kun_ ," protesku atas tindakannya yang baru saja menciumi leherku.

"Hn?" responnya yang mulai melihat tugas yang sedang kukerjakan. "Kau harus memberiku imbalannya jika aku membantumu menyelesaikannya, _My Cherry_ ," sambungnya diiringi dengan seringaian.

"Yah, terserah kau saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Setidaknya hentikan kelakuan mesummu itu dan mulailah membantuku mengerjakannya."

Ya sudahlah. Jika melihat seringaiannya itu, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua ini selesai. Haahh~dasar Sasuke- _kun_ mesum!

 **Hinata PoV**

" _Hime~_ "

"Na-Naruto- _kun_."

Ya, aku tahu kalau Naruto- _kun_ adalah kekasihku. Tapi itu tidak menghapuskan kebiasaanku yang selalu gugup setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Memang, Naruto- _kun_ tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Betapa pengertiannya dirinya itu. Aku sangat sangat mencintainya.

Ah, apa kalian tahu, kalau Naruto- _kun_ itu termasuk salah satu 'Pangeran Universitas' di kampusku? Yah, aku sih setuju dengan julukan yang diberikan para gadis di kampusku itu padanya. Naruto- _kun_ memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, dan dia juga jago olahraga. Walaupun dia tidak sepintar sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain (Neji- _nii_ , Sasuke- _san_ , Sai- _san_ , dan Shikamaru- _san_ ), tapi diantara mereka Naruto- _kun_ yang paling hangat. Maksudku, Naruto- _kun_ adalah pribadi yang hangat, ceria, dan menyenangkan. Meskipun…

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , bu-bukankah tadi kau ha-habis bermain futsal?" tanyaku dengan nada gagap yang menjadi kebisaanku itu.

"Eh? Iya, dan sekarang aku lelah sekali, _Hime~_ " jawabnya dengan nada manja seraya mencoba memelukku.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , ma-maaf. Ta-tapi kau be-belum mandi kan? Tu-tubuhmu penuh keringat," jelasku mencoba menghindari pelukannya.

Maafkan aku Naruto- _kun_. Bukannya aku tidak mau berdekatan ataupun dipeluk olehmu. Tapi aku tidak suka dipeluk dengan tubuh berkeringat seperti itu. Rasanya lengket. Maaf.

Ya, satu kekurangannya. Atau mungkin bisa disebut, kebiasaan buruknya. Naruto- _kun_ itu malas sekali mandi. Mungkin kalau tidak sehabis melakukan aktifitas berat tak akan masalah jika tidak mandi. Tapi kebiasaan malas mandi Naruto- _kun_ itu sepertinya sudah sangat akut. Kalian lihat sendiri kan? Padahal sepulang kuliah tadi dia habis bemain futsal. Tapi begitu sampai di rumah bukannya langsung mandi, dia malah tidur-tiduran di sofa yang ada di kamarnya ini.

Dan karena kebiasaan buruknya itu. Aku terkadang berpikir, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi para gadis-gadis itu kalau sampai mereka tahu kebiasaan buruk Naruto- _kun_ yang satu itu? Benar-benar tidak terbayangkan. Mungkinkah mereka akan _ilfeel_ , lalu mencopot jabatannya sebagai salah satu 'Pangeran Universitas'? Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau jabatan itu tidak lagi disandang olehnya. Habis, sebagai kekasihnya aku merasa cemburu setiap kali ada gadis lain yang mendekatinya. Apa aku jahat jika berpikiran seperti itu?

"Hehehehe, maaf Hinata- _hime_. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Kau jangan pulang dulu. Aku masih ingin bersamamu," ujarnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil diselingi cengiran lebar yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Hm, a-aku akan menunggu di sini, Na-Naruto- _kun_."

Akhirnya dia mandi juga.

Tidak. Bukannya aku sok bersih atau apa. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengubah kebiasaan buruknya itu. Biar tidak terus berlanjut hingga dia tua nanti. Tidak terbayang olehku, jika anak-anak kami tahu kalau ayahnya malas sekali mandi. Eh? A-anak, ka-kami? A-apa yang barusan kupikirkan?

Dan untuk selanjutnya dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

 **Ino PoV**

Huh, padahal 'dia' bilang ada kegiatan bersama klubnya sepulang kuliah. Karenanya 'dia' tak bisa menemaniku belanja. Tapi sekarang? 'Lagi-lagi' dia melakukannya. Membuatku kesal saja. Kalau memang ingin mengawasiku, kenapa tidak ikut denganku saja? Kenapa harus diam-diam mengikutiku segala sih? Dasar bodoh.

Yeah, benar sekali. Lagi-lagi aku diikuti seseorang. Dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, semenjak kami bersama, dia selalu mengikutiku. Yep, si _stalker_ itu adalah kekasihku sendiri, Sai- _kun_. Dasar kurang kerjaan.

Heran. Kenapa para gadis di kampusku begitu mengidolakannya? Bahkan sampai menganggapnya sebagai salah satu dari 'Pangeran Universitas'. Pangeran dari mananya? Mereka tidak tahu saja kelakuannya seperti apa. Apa mereka masih akan tetap menyebutnya pangeran jika mereka tahu kalau hobinya selain melukis adalah men- _stalk_ orang―atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya sendiri? Kurasa tidak.

Yah, memang sih kalau dari segi tampang dan postur tubuh Sai-ku itu memang oke. Bahkan ketika menjadi _stalker_ saja penampilannya masih tetap keren. Lihat saja! Saat ini dia memakai jaket dan topi hitam, juga membaca sebuah novel percintaan―yang bodohnya, itu adalah novelku yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Sai- _koi_ , penyamaranmu sudah ketahuan olehku. Tidak. Bahkan setiap penyamaranmu pasti akan segera ketahuan olehku. Hahaha.

Aku tahu kalau selama ini dia selalu men _stalk_ ku. Tapi yang tidak kuketahui adalah, kenapa dia melakukannya. Apa untuk mengawasiku? Memangnya untuk apa mengawasiku? Toh, aku juga tidak akan berselingkuh di belakangnya. Yang benar saja. Aku begitu mencintainya, jadi tidak mungkin aku berselingkuh! Atau hanya iseng saja? Memangnya dia anak kecil?

Ah, dia masih saja mengikutiku. Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dariku, Sai? Kenapa tidak segera menampakkan dirimu saja di hadapanku? Aku harus membuat dirinya tertangkap basah karena telah mengikutiku. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aha! Sepertinya aku tahu.

Bisa kulihat pandangan Sai teralih dariku. Ini kesempatan! Segera saja aku berlari secepat mungkin dan bersembunyi di salah satu toko pakaian. Aku mengintip dari celah sebuah rak pakaian. Terlihat dia sedang kebingungan mencariku kesana-kemari dengan ekspresi yang tampak frustasi. Hihihi. Wajahnya lucu juga jika sedang seperti itu.

Tapi kasihan juga melihatnya kebingungan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya secara perlahan dari arah belakang.

"Sai- _koi_?" panggilku seraya menepuk bahunya.

Ketika berbalik, bisa kulihat ekspresi terkejut darinya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, karena detik berikutnya dia kembali menampilkan senyum polosnya yang menurutku―dan juga sahabat-sahabatku―aneh itu.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini ada kegiatan klub? Apa kau sedang mengikutiku, Sai- _koi_?"

"Ah, ketahuan ya?" ujarnya polos masih tetap dengan senyum anehnya.

"Katakan, kenapa setiap kali kuajak kau untuk menemaniku belanja kau selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan? Tapi pada akhirnya kau selalu mengikutiku. Apa kau tidak ingin menemani kekasihmu ini, eh?" aku sudah tak tahan untuk menanyakannya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Sepulang kuliah ini sebenarnya memang diadakan kegiatan klub, tapi aku tidak jadi ikut. Karena…yah, kau tahu kan alasannya? Dan mengenai mengapa aku selalu mengikutimu… Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Aku hanya senang mengikutimu secara diam-diam saja," jawabnya.

"Dasar payah. Padahal aku ingin jalan berdua denganmu."

"Hn, kalau begitu hari ini akan kutemani," senyumnya seraya menggandeng tanganku.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Meskipun menyebalkan dan aneh begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya.

 **Tenten PoV**

"Karashi- _kun_? Kau, Karashi- _kun_ bukan?" tanyaku ketika menangkap sosok yang sepertinya kukenali.

"Kau…Tenten- _chan_?" balasnya.

"Iya. Wah, sudah lama ya tidak bertemu? Kau semakin tinggi saja. Padahal dulu kau lebih pendek dariku, hehehe."

"Hm, tentu saja. Eh, kau sedang mencari buku apa?"

Yep, saat ini kami sedang berada di toko buku. Siapa **kami**? Tentu saja aku dan…

"Ehem!"

Yeah, itu kekasihku, Neji- _kun_. Aku datang ke toko buku ini bersama kekasihku itu. Kekasihku yang tampan dan sedikit menyebalkan. 'Pangeran Universitas', itulah julukannya. Julukan yang kurasa tidak cocok untuknya. Memang, bagi yang belum mengenalnya betul, julukan itu sangat pantas disandang olehnya. Dengan wajah tampan, pintar, _cool_ , tinggi, yah pokoknya fisik yang sempurna deh. Tapi percayalah, jika kalian mengetahui sifat aslinya, aku yakin kalian para gadis pasti akan berpikir ulang mengenai julukan itu.

"Dia…siapa?" Tanya Karashi.

"Hyuuga Neji. Aku **kekasihnya**."

"Ah, eh, maaf, aku tak tahu. Aku Karashi. Teman kecil Tenten, salam kenal."

"Hn."

Uh, dasar Neji- _kun_! Bisa tidak sih dia tidak sedingin itu pada temanku?

Yah, asal kalian tahu ya. Neji- _kun_ itu orang yang sangat cerewet dan cemburuan. Coba saja kalian lihat wajahnya saat ini. Memang sih, biasanya dia memasang wajah sok dinginnya itu. Tapi coba kalian perhatikan lebih dekat lagi. Wajahnya yang biasa dingin kini tampak lebih dingin lagi.

Dia selalu begitu setiap kali mendapati diriku berbicara dengan lelaki lain. Padahal apa salahnya kalau aku berbicara dengan teman lelakiku? Kami kan hanya berbicara. Apa yang dia khawatirkan? Dasar cemburuan.

Dia bahkan melarangku untuk mengikuti klub bela diri karena sebagian besar anggotanya anak laki-laki. Tapi tentu saja aku tak menurutinya. Enak saja. Aku kan ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, makanya aku ingin ikut klub itu. Dan pada akhirnya dia mengikuti klub itu juga. Agar bisa mengawasiku katanya. Memangnya aku anak kecil pakai harus diawasi segala?!

Terkadang aku kesal juga dengan sifat cemburuannya itu. Tapi aku senang juga sih kalau dia cemburu padaku. Itu berarti dia sangat mencintaiku kan? Hehehe.

" _Ano…_ Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya, Karashi- _kun_. _Jaa ne~_ " pamitku yang kemudian meninggalkan teman semasa kecilku itu.

"Hn. Siapa orang itu?"

"Eh? Teman masa kecilku."

Oh, dia mulai lagi.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia hanya teman masa kecilku. Tidak lebih, Neji- _kun_. Ayolah, jangan cemburu padanya," ujarku seraya meraih tangannya untuk ku genggam.

"Hn," jawabnya seraya menggenggam balik tanganku. Dan bisa kupastikan kalau saat ini dia pasti sedang tersenyum―meskipun tipis.

Yeah, setidaknya, aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meredakan sifat cemburuannya itu. Hahaha. Kau memang pintar Tenten.

 **Temari PoV**

Tugas tugas tugas. Tidak bisakah sehari saja hidupku tenang dari tugas? Tugas merangkum dari Asuma- _sensei_ , tugas kelompok dari Kurenai- _sensei_ , belum lagi tugas-tugas lainnya. Melelahkan. Dan lagi, bisa-bisanya dua sejoli (Asuma dan Kurenai) itu memberi tugas dengan _deadline_ yang berdekatan. Bayangkan, hanya beda satu hari. Hanya satu hari! Kurang menyebalkan bagaimana hidupku coba?

Dan lagi sejak tadi si pemalas itu tak berhenti mengerjaiku. Dasar lelaki pemalas menyebalkan!

Oh, jika kalian bertanya siapa yang kumaksud, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih pemalasku itu. Yep, Shikamaru si tukang tidur. Yang ―entah beruntung atau sial, bagiku―dianggap sebagai salah satu dari 'Pangeran Universitas'. Pangeran apanya? Apa sih yang gadis-gadis itu nilai dari lelaki pemalas di sampingku ini? Bisa-bisanya mereka menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai 'Pangeran Universitas', dan menjadi salah satu _Most Wanted_ bagi para gadis.

Yah, memang sih, kalau dari tampang dia tampan luar biasa (sst, jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai hal ini), tubuh yang atletis, IQ diatas 200. Tapi ketahuilah, dia hanya lelaki pemalas yang hobi sekali tidur dimanapun. Dan, dia lelaki terjahil yang pernah kutemui di sepanjang hidupku.

"Hentikan, Shikamaru! Dan singkirkan tanganmu!" seruku tertahan.

Lihatlah! Lagi-lagi dia menutupi buku yang sedang aku rangkum dengan telapak tangannya. Dan setiap kali kumarahi―dengan volume suara tertahan tentunya, karena saat ini kami sedang berada di perpustakaan―dia hanya memasang wajah _innocent_ dan berkata…

"Ayolah, sejak tadi yang kau perhatikan hanya buku itu saja."

Terang saja yang kuperhatikan hanya buku itu. Aku kan memang sedang merangkum kata-kata dari buku itu. Dan harus menyelesaikan tugas sialan ini hari ini juga. Agar besok bisa mengerjakan tugasku yang lainnya. Dasar pemalas menyebalkan!

"Kalau kau ingin aku memperhatikanmu, berhentilah menjahiliku agar aku dapat menyelesaikan tugas ini sesegera mungkin!"

"Haahh, merepotkan."

Dasar.

 _Syuut_

Aarrghh! Ingin aku berteriak dan menjambak rambut nanasnya itu! Baru beberapa menit aku merasa tenang karena dapat mengerjakan tugasku tanpa gangguan dari si nanas itu. Dan sekarang bisa-bisanya dia melepaskan ikat rambutku sehingga rambut-rambut itu sebagian menghalangi pandanganku.

"Bisa kau berhenti menjahiliku, Shikamaru?! Kalau tidak, kau menunggu di luar saja!" kesalku.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin menemanimu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menggangguku! Hanya tinggal satu lembar lagi yang mesti kurangkum. Jadi tolong berhentilah bersikap jahil hingga tugasku selesai! Oke?"

"Lima menit. Kuberi kau waktu lima menit untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika tidak, jangan salahkan aku kalau tugasmu tidak akan pernah selesai, Nona," seringainya.

Sial. Dia tampan sekali.

"Baiklah."

Setidaknya aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku. Meskipun aku harus menambah kecepatan tanganku untuk menulis.

 **Normal PoV**

Suara teriakkan, seruan-seruan tak jelas, dan cekikikkan para gadis memenuhi lapangan basket _indoor_ yang ada di Konoha University. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini terlihat 'pemandangan indah' dari tengah lapangan. Yeah, lima pemuda tampan yang menyandang status sebagai 'Pangeran Universitas' tengah bermain basket saat ini. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan―menurut mereka.

"Wah, mereka tampan sekali," ujar seorang gadis.

"Hm, seandainya mereka belum memiliki kekasih. Aku ingin sekali memilikinya," balas gadis lainnya.

Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau kekasih dari para pangeran itu berada tak jauh dari kalian? Dasar.

"Uwaaahhh… Sasuke- _kun_ keren sekali!" seru gadis lainnya lagi.

"Neji- _kun_ dan Sai- _kun_ juga tidak kalah keren."

"Naruto- _kun_ juga."

"Tidak tidak. Shikamaru- _kun_ yang paling keren!"

"Tidak. Menurutku mereka semua keren-keren. Uwaaahhh~"

Sementara para gadis itu berteriak histeris sambil memperebutkan siapa yang paling keren, tampak lima gadis yang terdiam sejak tadi. Bukan karena menikmati permainan para pangeran itu. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, sebenarnya sejak tadi kelima gadis cantik itu tampak jengah.

Yah, mereka jengah sekali mendengar seruan dan teriakan berlebihan dari para _fansgirl_ kekasih mereka itu.

'Kalian tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan asli para pangeran yang kalian gilai itu. Huh,' batin Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari.

 **Fin~**


End file.
